Tenshinhan
In the Anime Tien Shinhan (天津飯, Tenshinhan) (or simply "Tien" in the English dub) is a human introduced near the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in the anime. Because of his harsh upbringing, he is initially cold and heartless, thinking nothing of exploiting innocents and inflicting pain. However, Master Roshi and Goku eventually help him to see the folly of his master's teachings, and he then becomes a trusted ally. He later fights as a Z Fighter, but retires from fighting after he is no longer able to compete with the power of the Saiyans . Tien Shinhan's Japanese name pun is Tenshindon a quasi-Chinese dish actually invented in Japan, consisting of a crabmeat omelet over rice. It gets its name from the fact that it was originally made using high-quality rice. The character’s name is written in kanji (天津飯) with a katakana furigana reading (テンシンハン, Tenshinhan) to indicate that it has a foreign (ie Chinese) reading, although unlike Chiaotzu, “Tenshinhan” is actually also the normal Japanese reading for the kanji. In DBZ Abridged Tien is almost the same in the Abridged series, but with a few exceptions. He and Chiaotzu are accused of being gay by Yamcha (and Krillin once as a memorial to Yamcha). He acts as a father figure to Chiaotzu at times. He also openly dislikes Vegeta and enjoys irritating him with sarcastic remarks. Apart from this, there isn't that much about him that is notable due to lack of character development. In the Christmas special he is revealed to be Jewish. He seems to dislike song parodies and or music videos, as revealed in Krillin & Nappa's video of "Bald This Way", a parody of Lady GaGa's "Born This Way". The most major difference in personality however is that Tien is extreamly blunt. He is never seen sugar-coating anything and always says things as they are. He even admits to this when saying "I am the only serious character in this show. That's the joke." Biography Tien congratulated Piccolo on his destroying of a Saiberman that Krillin missed out on when he launched an attack that killed the rest, failing to do so for Krillin when he killed more as pointed out by the latter. Tien listened to Yamcha's complaints about not being taught anything by King Kai while on his planet and dismissed him as being jealous, after which the Ginyu Force arrived. Tien tried to scold Chiaotzu for calling the group a "bunch of queers" since he believed he had made a "rash judgement" and they were unfamiliar with the team, who then did their poses, which was followed by Tien telling his partner that he should not think any less of the group for what he perceived as their confirmed homosexuality. He joined Yamcha and Chiaotzu in placing the burden of dispatching of the Ginyu Force with King Kai, who handled the group quickly. Tien and Chiaotzu sensed Freeza's energy as he arrived on Earth. Tien asked Chiaotzu if he had felt the energy, the latter revealing he had and making note of his self-destructing the last time he felt two large power levels approaching the planet. Tien asked him to hold off on that. After arriving and he and Chiaotzu being greeted by Yamcha, Tien reasoned that they had got there in time and complimented Vegeta's shirt. Tien watched the fight between Goku and Android 19. After Yamcha screamed a warning to Goku not to fire a Kamehameha wave at Android 19 since he could absorb energy, Tien questioned Yamcha on why he did not reveal the android's absorbing capabilities earlier. Android 19 started to defeat Goku and when he seemed to be on the verge of winning, Tien heard a loud recurring utterance of the word "Mine", which he thought sounded similar to Vegeta, who it was in actuality. With Yamcha choosing to be the one to take Goku back to his home on the grounds that he would probably get in the way since he was the weakest, Tien agreed unanimously with the rest of the group, saying, "Yep." Tien watched the fight between Vegeta and Android 18 after arriving where they were fighting. During the battle, Vegeta's arm was broken by Android 18, causing him to scream out in pain and for Trunks to become involved before he too was struck down, which prompted Tien and Piccolo to join in. Tien was chocked out by Android 17, who offered to let him go if he could give an explanation as to why he thought joining in would be a good idea, though Tien was not able to respond as he could barely breath and passed out after some time. The androids left to continue their search for Goku, afterward Krillin restoring the defeated warriors with Senzu Beans and informing them that he had been kissed by Android 18. Tien told Krillin in response to learning of the supposed kiss that he did not believe him. Trunks mentioned that the androids were stronger in this timeline, leading Tien to express frustrations and conclude along with Piccolo that the group was still useless even with two Super Saiyans. Krillin mentioned the possibility of a Super Namekian to Piccolo, who became frustrated and flew away, after telling the group that they could kiss the "greenest" part of his "ass", leading Tien to question if there were greener parts of his ass. Tien arrived at the battlefield following Piccolo's fight with Cell, having followed Vegeta's screaming after the latter yelled in rage over Piccolo's newfound strength. Krillin explained to Tien that Piccolo had fused with Kami, with Tien saying that it had finally come together. Vegeta tried to antagonize Piccolo by claiming he would never be as strong as a Super Saiyan and that he himself would be looking for a higher level of the transformation, leading Tien to theorize several names as he mocked him, leading Vegeta to depart. When questioned Krillin on why he antagonized Vegeta when he understood that he could kill him, Tien stated that it was just a game at that point and that he would win if Vegeta gave in, further stating that the latter was aware of this. Tien was with the other Z-Fighters following the failed attempt at catching Cell and though Piccolo stressed that they would keep losing cities if they continued chasing after Cell, Tien insisted that he not be over dramatic as they could wish people back in the worst case scenario, only for Piccolo to reveal to him that his fusion with Kami had caused them to no longer have Dragon Balls, resulting in Tien remarking, "Holy shit" and then explaining the circumstances to Krillin, stating that the Dragon Balls "no longer exist". Tien remained on Kame House while Piccolo left with Android 17. He confirmed to Yamcha that the group would die if Piccolo failed and mentioned that they had no Dragon Balls to be resurrected with. Tien expressed regret in not assisting and was not surprised by Yamcha opting out of participating in the fight. Krillin started to mention his own feelings of inadequacy with the Super Saiyans, Piccolo, the andriods and Cell, Tien insisted for him not to follow Yamcha's state of mind. Yamcha then engaged Krillin in an argument about who had it worse off, a debate that Tien very much enjoyed, even causing him to change his position and be happy that he had remained there. While the fight carried on, which included Cell arriving, Master Roshi brought up his intent to wait until the arrival of Goku or Vegeta, but Tien became frustrated with just standing around, insisting that he was "not a spectator" before he took flight, rushing off the island. Tien arrived on the battlefield as Cell was trying to absorb Android 18, afterward being mocked by Cell for being Krillin's substitute and not being an android, Super Saiyan or Super Namekian, leading Tien to denounce the three as he focused on Cell and used his Shin Kikoho on him, which Cell initially dismissed before taking the impact of the blast. Tien then spoke to Android 18, telling her to either blow herself up or get away from the island as he outright told her that he did not care, before continuing his attacks on Cell. His firing ended when his energy ran out and he thought to himself that it was weird that his life force was not going out until he passed out and fell to the ground, finding this to be reasonable for the attack and being at Cell's mercy as he prepared to finish him off. Tien told him, "Shin Kikoho-fuck yourself" after Cell called his attack's name fitting last words. Goku arrived and grabbed Tien, also saving Piccolo. At Kami's Lookout, Tien was restored after being given a Senzu Bean, calling it a close second to Dragon Balls. Quotes *Tien: Damn. If we don't act soon, Christmas is going to be ruined forever. **Krillin: Wait a minute. Tien? Chiaotzu? What are you two doing here? aren't you Jewish? **Tien: Hey, I'm just trying to be culturally sensitive. You Buddhist ass. **Krillin: Well, happy holidays to you too! *King Kai: No. No, no, son of a bitch! Gyah! **Yamcha: What's wrong, King Kai? **King Kai: (hopelessly) You dumb assholes are gonna be here forever! **Tien: Heh. Yeah, real funny, King Kai. **King Kai: ... **Tien: Oh, God, you're serious. *Tien: Hey Vegeta. **Vegeta: What? **Tien: ...Nice shirt. **Vegeta: And there it is! *Goku: You're a Super Saiyan, Vegeta? Show me! **Vegeta: Yeah, I just... I-- **Tien: Dont tell me, "you're not in the mood". **Vegeta: What, does that third eye make you psychic? **Tien: No, but it does help me see bullshit. **Vegeta: hey you know what? ...fuck you *Vegeta: As for me, I will find a level beyond a Super Saiyan. **Tien: So what, like a Mega Saiyan?, Ultra Saiyan? **Vegeta: ...You're mocking me. **Tien: Maximum Over-Saiyan. **Vegeta: Fuck off, Triclops! *flies away* **Krillin: Why do you antagonize him like that? You know he can kill you right? **Tien: At this point it's a game, if he gives in; I win, and he knows that. *Piccolo: Nothing but clothes with stab marks; Cell's calling card. **Tien: Oh, damn it, he killed my star battle back! My entire fantasy team just went straight to Hell! **Piccolo: Are you serious? **Tien: What? I have hobbies. **Piccolo: Pff. No you don't. *Vegeta: *turns into a Super Saiyan* **Gohan: but how!? I thought you had to have a pure heart to become a Super Saiyan, like my dad. **Vegeta: oh trust me, there's more than one way to realize the legend... *flash back to a badly injured Vegeta* I WANNA! I WANNA BE A SUPER SAIYAN! *pounds his fist repeatedly into the ground* I WANNA! IWANNAIWANNAIWANNAIWANNAIWANNA!!! Push-ups, sit ups and pleeeenty of juice. And besides, my heart is pure. Pure. Unadulterated. Badass. **Tien: yeah, more like Pure. Unadulterated. Ego **Vegeta: I HEARD THAT TRICLOPS!! **Tien: *in a mocking/sarcastic tone of voice* is that okay? **Vegeta: as a matter of fact, go fuck yourself! *Gohan: guys... I think that person is a Super Saiyan! **Vegeta: like hell he is! **Krillin: spiky gold hair, incredible power. **Vegeta: you don't know that he's a Super Saiyan, maybe he's Super Human! huh? maybe you slackers haven't been trying hard enough! **Tien: says the non-Super Saiyan. **Vegeta: fuck off! *flies off* *Bulma: blonde spiky hair. **Gohan: incredible aura. **Krillin: well Vegeta, now that Goku's here to compare, we can finally say for sure that kid's a Super- **Vegeta: utter one more word, and no Dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you! **Krillin: ...so Tien uh have you been lifting? cause you are jacked! **Tien: yeah, who knows? maybe I'll be the next Super Saiyan. **Vegeta: *angry mumbling* Trivia He refers to people who are proliferate with Japanese like Jinga, Beru,and King Kai as 'freaking (or fucking) weaboos.' He appears to have progressed in his training at King Kai's He enjoys trolling on Vegeta He is very tolerant and gets annoyed at those who aren't. He snaps at Chiaotzu for assuming the Ginyus are gay, and after seeing their posing & flamboyance, he himself assumes they're gay, but says they shouldn't think less of them for it. He is also willing to help save Christmas in the Christmas Tree of Might despite both him and Chiaotzu being Jewish, saying he just wanted to be "culturally sensitive" & getting annoyed at Krillin for questioning why he was helping. During Episode 2 of Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged, Tien states "I'm the only serious character in this show. That's the joke." Category:Humans Category:Characters